Casablanca
by Trixie Ray
Summary: "Como assim 'do que eu estou falando', Penny? A França inteira dirige como nós dirigimos: com o volante do lado esquerdo. Sem contar que os alemães nunca pisaram em Casablanca."


**Casablanca**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Penny x Sheldon

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated K+**

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory não é meu. Casablanca não é meu. "As Times Goes By" não é meu. Só o plot é.

* * *

**A/N: **Fic escrita para o I Challenge de Seriados, mestrado pela Doom!

Os itens escolhidos foram: [i]conhaque[/i] e [i]roer unhas[/i]. A música que aparece aqui é: As Time Goes By (do filme Casablanca).

Todas falas em itálico são tiradas do filme.

A fic é baseada no episódio oito da terceira temporada.

* * *

"Lembre, você tomou analgésicos. Não levante nada pesado. Tente não se engasgar com a própria saliva." Sheldon virou-se para sair.

"Espera." Penny olhou para o chão e depois voltou o olhar para ele. "Você não pode ficar comigo?"

"Eu não vejo o porquê."

"Por favor, Sheldon..." Penny sorriu. "Eu não quero ficar sozinha."

_It's still the same old story  
_

_A fight for love and glory_

Sheldon deixou um suspiro pesado sair de sua boca, mostrando o sacrifício que ele estava fazendo. "Tudo bem."

"Ótimo! Vamos ver Casablanca?" Penny começou a rir. "Você pode ligar a TV e o DVD? O filme já está lá dentro."

Enquanto Sheldon murmurava algo inaudível, ela foi até a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa com um líquido cor âmbar.

"Penny, o que você pensa que vai fazer?" Sheldon disse em um tom de reprovação.

"O que você acha, Sheldon?" Penny riu novamente. "Casablanca _pede_ conhaque."

"Mas você tomou analgésicos, não se deve tomar álcool quando você ingeriu algum remédio." Sheldon mostrou sua expressão de superioridade. "Todo mundo sabe disso."

"Todo mundo sabe que se você beber o suficiente de álcool, os analgésicos sairão do seu corpo e o álcool ficará no lugar. Então, qual a diferença? Eu ainda dormirei como um bebê." Penny balançou o ombro bom. "Vamos ver o filme? É o meu preferido."

"Casablanca?" Sheldon perguntou enquanto eles sentavam no sofá e o filme começava. "Mas está tão cheio de erros!"

Eles ficaram em total silêncio por meia hora, até que Penny falou:

_"Play it again, Sam. For old times' sake."_

Ela continuou a dizer as falas.

_"I don't know what you mean Miss Ilsa."_ Ela fez a pausa correta e continuou. _"Play it, Sam. Play 'As Time Goes By'."_

"O que você está fazendo?" Sheldon perguntou.

Penny deu um grande gole na sua garrafa de conhaque e então respondeu. "Eu sei todas falas decor, Sheldon."

_A case of do or die_

Penny começou a roer as unhas.

"Você está roendo as unhas? Penny, você não sabe que isso é extremamente anti-higiênico?"

"Sheldon..."

"Isso pode ser o sinal de alguma desordem mental. Pelo o que eu estou vendo, não tem como você estar nervosa ou ansiosa com todo o seu conhaque e seus analgésicos." Ele fez uma pausa e olhou bem para ela. "Você está com fome?"

_Moonlight and love songs  
_

_Never out of date_

Penny voltou seu olhar para a tela. _"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine."_ Penny virou-se para ele. "Não, Sheldon. Não estou com fome." Assim que ela terminou a frase, seu estômago roncou em protesto.

"Não parece que você está sem fome."

Houve mais alguns momentos de silêncio, até que Sheldon não agüentou mais.

"Eu não posso mais ficar calado com tantos erros! E não só de continuação, erros históricos também!"

"Do que você está falando, Sheldon?" Penny, no fundo, estava orgulhosa por Sheldon ter conseguido ficar tanto tempo sem dizer nada sobre o filme... ela sabia que ele havia se esforçado tanto porque ela havia dito que era seu filme preferido.

"Como assim 'do que eu estou falando', Penny? A França inteira dirige como nós dirigimos: com o volante do lado esquerdo. Sem contar que os alemães nunca pisaram em Casablanca."

"Sheldon, você não pode simplesmente ver o filme comigo?"

"Mas..." Ele foi cortado ao ouvir Penny dizer outra fala.

_"Here's looking at you, kid."_

Ele somente a olhou.

"Conhaque?"

Penny voltou a roer as unhas quando estava na cena em que Rick esperava Ilsa na estação de trem.

"Um erro de continuação aqui nesta cena: veja toda essa chuva... agora - de repente - seu casaco ficou seco. Mas que belo truque de mágica!" Disse sarcasticamente. "Você ainda está roendo as unhas? Você tem um clássico sintoma de fixação oral, Penny."

"O quê?" Penny praticamente cuspiu o conhaque que ela tinha na boca.

"Fi-xa-ção o-ral. E aparentemente está ficando um pouco surda..."

_Hearts full of passion  
_

_Jealousy and hate_

O filme continuou e ocasionalmente Penny recitava as falas. Em algum momento ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sheldon e se ajeitou melhor no sofá.

"Você viu ali? Outro erro de continuação. Ele estava segurando o copo com conhaque e quando mudou a câmera, ele só tinha o cigarro entre os dedos."

_"Oh, monsieur, you are a man."_

_Woman needs man  
_

_And man must have his mate_

"Eu adoro essa parte, Sheldon." Penny estava rindo com mais freqüência. "A indignação do Laszlo é perfeita!" Penny limpou a garganta e ficou com uma expressão indignada. _"I beg your pardon."_ Então sua expressão suavizou um pouco e ela continuou. _"I said, ask your wife."_

_That no one can deny_

"Sheldon, você não acha que La Marseillaise é linda?" A voz de Penny já estava arrastada.

"Não sei o que há de lindo em 'o estandarte ensangüentado da tirania, contra nós se levanta'. Mas entendo o que você quis dizer."

Depois de um longo tempo sem interrupções, Sheldon olhou para Penny e viu que ela estava com os olhos fechados. O filme já estava em seus últimos minutos e quando ele foi pegar o controle remoto para desligar tudo, ouvi-a falar junto de Humphrey Bogart:

_"We'll always have Paris."_

Uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos e Sheldon percebeu que em todo esse tempo ela continuava acordada.

_"Here's looking at you, kid."_

Ela abriu os olhos e ficou olhando a tela, inexpressivamente enquanto roia um pouco mais as unhas.

Sheldon, obviamente, não sabia o que fazer, então ele simplesmente voltou seu olhar para o filme.

_"Major Strasser has been shot. Round up the usual suspects."_ Penny sorriu um pouco com essa fala.

_"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

O filme terminou e eles ficaram vendo os créditos por algum tempo.

"Sheldon?" Penny olhou para cima. "Fiquei com sono."

"Tudo bem..." Ele desligou a televisão e levantou-se do sofá, novamente indo em direção da porta.

"Você pode me ajudar?" Sua voz demonstrava irritação, mas ela estava rindo.

Sheldon ajudou Penny a se levantar, e tirou a garrafa das mãos dela após ela dar mais um gole.

"Penny, você mal consegue ficar em pé."

Após alguns minutos, Sheldon conseguiu finalmente levá-la ao quarto.

Assim que Penny encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, ela deu um sorriso ao amigo e dormiu.

Sheldon a cobriu e antes de apagar as luzes disse baixinho:

_"Here's looking at you, kid."_

_The world will always welcome lovers  
_

_As time goes by_

**:.: Fin :.:**


End file.
